Ikuto's Lost Love
by Yamamoto-Niki-Chan
Summary: Lame title I know. I'm testing some things right now, and a song inspired me, so don't judge. Ikuto may be the main character, but it's still TADAMU.


**Me: Hey guys! Thought I'd do a Valentine's day thing. Even though it's a little late.**

**Tadase: What about you're other stories?**

**Me: I'm working on them! I just can't think of anything.**

**Amu: Well then concentrate! I wanna know what happens in the last chapter of Love Story!**

**Me: Really? _You_ of all people wanna know.**

**Amu: Yeah, gotta problem with that? -Glares-**

**Me: No, no!**

**Ikuto: Am I in this?**

**Me: Sadly, yes. It's in you're point of view.**

**Ikuto: Boo-ya! Take that Tadase!**

**Me: It's not what you think Ikuto. It's still Tadamu.**

**Ikuto: Dammit -_-'**

**Me: Okay, stop talking now or I'll cut your head off!**

**Ikuto: O_O**

**Me: Good boy. -pats head- Rima, disclaimer if you please!**

**Rima: Hai! Niki in no way owns Shugo Chara, or it's characters. If she did, me and Nagihiko would be together, Ikuto would be dead, Kukai and Utau would be together, and of course, Tadase and Amu would be together.**

**Me: Now, with out further ado, enjoy the one shot.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ikuto's Lost Love<strong>_

Bored. Lonely. Heartbroken. My current feelings right now are those. You know what's worse? Today, is _Valentine's day_! First, let me explain. My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I'm 18 years old. I _was _dating Hinamori Amu before she abruptly dumped me. 1 week ago as of today, as I mentioned before, Valentine's day. I had plans to take her out on a romantic dinner, but that plan has been terminated now.

I don't even know if she has a new boyfriend or not. I haven't even talked to her since she broke up with me. But she most likely ended up with my 'mortal enemy' Hotori Tadase, or as I like to call him, Kiddy King. Amu probably ran to his house crying, which is pretty stupid to me since _she _did the breaking up, and not me. Just thinking about her with him while I'm laying in a park in the green Summer grass, looking up at the blue sky, is making me a little jealous. Damn you Tadase! The nerve he has to take my girlfriend! Oh, wait. I mean _ex_-girlfriend.

I still can't figure out why Amu broke up with me in the first place. Could she have been dating Kiddy King behind my back? The only thing I really remember from the break up was her accidentally coming across me, saying '_I don't want to date you anymore_', then running off, leaving me sad and confused.

_***~*Flashback*~***_

_My little sister, Hoshina Utau, had called me over to her house for some urgent reason. Rushing there, I accidentally bumped into Amu._

_"Hey-watch where you're-" she began but realized it was me. She looked down and stuttered, "O-oh...Ikuto.."_

_"What's wrong, Amu?" I asked. I tried to hug her, but she backed away from the embrace._

_"I..I need to tell you something..." she stammered, fiddling with her skirt nervously._

_"What it is?" I asked again. "Is something wrong?" I stuffed my hands in my black leather jacket, trying to keep myself from trying to hug her again because I knew she was just going to back away again._

_"W-well..." she began. "I...I don't think this is going to work out." she took a breath. "I-I'm sorry..."_

_I didn't know if I heard her properly. Did she just break up with me? It was possible...was it? I laughed, hiding my nervousness and said. "Hah, that's a good one Amu! Now, be serious. What did you want to tell me?"_

_"I AM BEING SERIOUS!" Amu yelled, tears forming in her eyes. "See! You...you never think I'm being serious. You think _everything _I do is a joke!" she looked away from me slightly. "That..that's why...I..I don't want to date you..anymore!"_

_She turned and quickly sprinted away._

_"Oi! Amu!" I called and began to run after her. "Ch-chotto!"_

_But I knew it was too late to catch her. She was gone, and was never going to come back. _

_***~*End flashback*~***_

Black clouds began to form in the sky.

'Looks like a thunder storm's coming.' I think. Then in begins to rain.

"Hurry up!" a male's voice calls off in the distance. The voice sounds familiar. "Hurry! We're going to get all wet!"

The voice...it sounds like..like...

I see two people up ahead, running. They're laughing for some reason. It even takes me a minute to register one looks like...Kiddy King! Then I notice the other person is Amu.

It's pouring rain now. I hear the rumbling of thunder off somewhere in the distance. I decide to take cover under a tree momentarily, even though I know it's not a smart idea to stand under a tree in a thunder storm. As I make my way towards a nearby tree, Amu's shoulder gently rubbed into mine. She steals a quick glance at me, then turns to Tadase and tells him to stop for a minute. I get a better look at her as she looks at Kiddy King.

Her pink hair is up in a messy bun with two tiny 'x' shaped bobby pins keeping the rest of her hair back. She's wearing a black skirt that looks like a silky type fabric and a purple button-up blouse that also looks like it's made up of a silky type fabric. On her feet are black high tops. She looks more graceful and elegant.

"Oh.." she finally says to me. "Gomen-nasai." I notice her voice tense as she says sorry to me and Tadase squeezes her hand and says in a controlled voice, "Come on Amu-chan. I think I heard thunder a couple minutes ago, and I know you really hate thunder and lightning."

As if on cue, a loud boom is heard, then lightning flashes across the black sky. Amu jumps slightly and Tadase protectively wraps is arm around her. Amu wraps her own arm around his waist in return and as they walk away, so close to each other, I realize with despair

that I loose. Amu is now totally in love with Tadase. I'm just a nobody to her now. A mere stranger that you accidentally bump into on the street. I am not loved by her anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto: I..got dumped. V.V<br>**

**Me: For Tadase! :D**

**Ikuto: Don't act so happy about it.**

**Me: But you know I love Tadamu.**

**Ikuto: Exactly.**

**Tadase: Well, I'm happy. :D**

**Ikuto: Shut up Kiddy King. .-.**

**Tadase: You're just jealous~ ;D**

**Amu: Hah. I dumped Ikuto. Best think I've done in my life. Now, I just need to kill him.**

**Ikuto: WHAT! BUT WHYYYYYY**

**Me: Stop complaining.**

**Ikuto: But this isn't f-**

**Me: I said stop it.**

**Ikuto: But-**

**Me: You won't HAVE a butt of you don't shut the heck up!**

**Ikuto: -in squeaky voice- S-sumimasen!**

** Me: Alright, anyhow. I hope you liked this. Tell me what you think. Should I make a sequel to this in Tadase's P.o.V?**

**Ikuto: No, you should make an Amuto version.**

**Me: Ikuto. Shut up or you'll loose a body part you're going to need.**

**Ikuto: What do you-Oh...OMFG, you wouldn't!**

**Me: Oh yes I would! Okay, bye!**


End file.
